Let My People Go
by spicygurl
Summary: Strange things are going on around here. And they're not just coincidences. Bloody water, frogs, lice, grasshoppers...you name it! I don't know why but i think somehow, this is Dally's fault. Based on The Bible's "Moses and the 10 plagues on Egypt".
1. Blood

**A/N: This story will make a lot more sense if you are familiar with The Bible's Moses and 10 plagues on Egypt. It still makes sense if your not, but it'll make a lot more sense if you are. **

**3rd Person POV**

Dallas tossed and turned and turned that night as the nightmare he was having became more realistic.

_Dallas walked in a plain, white area, seeking an exit. However, it seemed the more he walked, the farther he came from escape. He sat down, finally giving up, and fell through whatever it was he was walking on._

"_Holy shit!" He said, as he fell for what seemed like forever. The second the phrase escaped his lips, he stopped falling. He looked up; nothing. He looked down; nothing._

"_Where the fuck am I?" He asked out loud._

"_Dallas." A deep, ominous voice called. _

_Dallas just about jumped out of his skin. "What?" He answered, his voice angry as always._

"_Does thou not knowest who I am?" The voice asked._

"_No, I don't"_

"_Does thou know why thou art here?" _

"_No!" Dallas was just ready to get out of there; he didn't have time to play "20 Questions" with someone who he couldn't even see._

"_Ye have sinned."_

"_Yeah, what of it?" _

"_Ye shall asked to be forgiven and vow not to commit such crimes or suffer the consequences." The voice warned._

_Dallas Winston was never told what to do. You just don't tell him what to do, ever. If you do, it'll be the biggest mistake of your life, unless he's feeling merciful. "Oh yeah? And who's gonna make me?" Dallas spat._

"_On the day, it shall come to pass that the waters freshest shall run red, darkened with blood."_

"_What? That didn't even make sense! Speak English!"_

"_You have been warned." The voice faded and Dallas woke up._

**Dallas POV**

I sat up, real fast and immediately wished I hadn't. The room spun and my ears popped violently.

Hangover.

I reached for the phone on the bedside table and dialed the number I all but tattooed on my brain.

"_Hello?" _Darry answered after three rings.

"Darry, tell someone to come get me. I got a hangover."

He sighed. _"Again? I'm commin'"_

"Good. I'm at Buck's."

"_Where else would you be?" _Darry hung up.

I groaned and rolled over, letting the phone slip from my hand and clatter to the ground as the damned dream roamed in my head.

"_The waters freshest will run red, darkened with blood. You have been warned." _The voice had said to me, but what did it mean? Why me?

**Ponyboy POV**

I was eating my breakfast, when Darry came in the house half-dragging, half-carrying Dally. He was careful not to slam the door, and he put Dally on the couch gently. Once Darry was sure Dally was alright, he walked in the kitchen and headed for the fridge.

"Mornin', Kid." He said as he passed me.

"I'm not a kid." I muttered. I hate when people called me a kid; I am clearly not a kid. Kids can barely speak full sentences, I could if I wanted to, but I didn't want people to think I was a kid _and _a know-it-all.

Soda walked in then. "Who's callin' my brother a kid?" Soda understood, he never thought I was a kid. That's why he's my favorite, he respects me as a brother and a person.

"Darry." I grumbled. Soda looked over at Darry, who chose not to pay attention to my side comments, and walked up to him.

Soda poked Darry in the chest and said, "You callin' my brother a kid?" Darry, not intimidated, just looked at his chest where Soda had poked him then back up at him.

"Did you just touch me?" Darry asked. Uh oh.

Soda jabbed another finger at him. "Yep." He popped the 'p'.

"Big mistake, Kiddo." Darry made a fist and grabbed Soda by the arm, twisting it behind his back, then pulled Soda into a headlock. He then proceeded to rub his knuckles vigorously on Soda's head.

"Noooooooo!" Soda yelled, fighting to get out of Darry's grip. "Not my hair! Ponyboy, help!" It was no use, Soda's fighting, I mean; the day anyone gets out of Darry's grasp, will be the day macaroni and cheese will rain down from the heavens. As far as helping Soda goes...well, let's just say I'd just as soon tease a full grown grizzly bear.

This continued for a while, until Darry decided to let Soda go. "Learned your lesson?" Darry asked playfully, and for the first time in what seemed like forever, Darry sounded like he was having fun. I don't know how Soda managed to do it, but he did it, he made Darry smile.

Soda scowled at Darry angrily (well, he wasn't angry. Soda never got angry at anyone, unless it was something big. His hair getting mussed up wasn't anything Soda would fight anyone over), then turned to me. "Thanks for the help, Ponyboy." He pointed to his hair. "Now I gotta fix this for another hour!"

"Ponyboy, hop in the shower, or you'll be late for the movie." Darry reminded me. I silently went to the bathroom to do so, and Soda followed, explaining all the steps in fixing his hair. He was still talking when I stepped into the shower.

I was scrubbing off when the water just stopped running. "Um, Soda?" I called.

"Yeah. What's wrong, Little Buddy?"

"I'm not-" I was cut off as a large gurgling sound took over the bathroom. Then the shower resumed spraying me, only it wasn't water; it was blood.

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled, as the dark liquid fell over me. Just then the shower curtain was pulled back and Soda stood there in shock.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" He yelled. I didn't answer him, I was frozen in fear. He pulled me out of the tub and shook me a little. "Are you alright?"

I could hear him, but only faintly; he sounded so far off. He wrapped a towel around my lower half and only then did I come back to earth. "I think...I think it's blood!" I yelled, looking at my soaked arms.

"Come here!" Soda said. He led me out into the living room, in which the gang had just appeared. Everyone was talking (except Johnny of course) and when they saw me, they shut up real quick.

"Are you alright?" Johnny shouted, which would've shocked the whole gang, if I hadn't been drenched in blood.

The towel around my waist began to drip, making small pools on the ground. "It's not my blood." Was all I could get out before Darry came in.

"PONYBOY!" He yelled, and on another day, I would have jumped out of my skin, but right know I was already scared. I calmly turned my head towards him. His face was as white as a sheet, and it was the first time I've ever seen Darry genuinely scared. "What happened? Did you hit your head?" I could hardly answer, before he pulled me towards him and began inspecting me.

"Darry, it's not my blood." I repeated. He looked at me in confusion.

Dally, now awake and sitting up on the couch, said, "Then where did it come from?"

"The shower. I don't know; I was in there and then the shower stopped running. The next thing I know, it starts spraying me with this." I lifted my arm in emphasis.

Dally looked sick; more sick then he looked when we found Johnny in the lot that one day. "I'll be back." He said, picking himself up and walking out the door.

Darry grabbed my arm, and pulled me somewhere saying, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." But I hardly heard him. My hearing faded and I couldn't see anything besides black. My heartbeat sped up, and I was yelling, trying to get someones attention.

That was the last thing I remember.


	2. He just scares me

**A/M: Sorry I took so long with this chapter! I hope my readers haven't given up on me! This is sort of a transition chapter: it gives you the information you need for "Chapter three, Frogs". Please work with me here, it'll all work out in due time, my friends, due time! =D**

**Warning- Rated for Language in this chapter. Sorry people, it kind of fits the setting. **

**I LURVE REVIEWS! Think about that as you read!**

**3****rd**** POV**

Dally stayed up an extra hour trying to figures everything out.

_What exactly are the odds of water turning to blood? There's no way it's a coincidence. Dally thought._

Sighing, the young hood crawled under the sheets, in the rented room at Buck's. Moments later all that could be heard was the buzz of the terrible music down stairs and the soft snores of the sleeping hood.

The nightmares followed shortly after.

_It was the same setting, the stupid white room again._

_This time, Dallas wasted no time. He called, "Hey! Hey, where are you! Let's get this over with!"_

"_Art thou seeking me?" The booming voice answered._

"_Yeah, I am! What do you want from me, huh? What did I ever do to you?"_

"_Ye have sinned." The voice responded. Dally already knew this, he wanted the voice to go into specifics. What exactly did he do?_

"_Yeah, but—"_

"_Ye shall asked to be forgiven and vow not to commit such crimes or suffer the consequences."_

"_Would you just listen for a minute? I wanna—" Dally started._

"_Ye have held to yourself captives. None shall have such tremendous fear against ye. I will say to you now, let my people go."_

"_So, if I let them go, everything will go back to normal; no more bloody water?" Dally considered this for only a short moment. "Okay, I'll let 'em go. Er, whoever they are."_

"_I shall warn ye, lest thou harden thy heart and refuse to release my people, I will harden my heart and bring forth frogs by the millions. You have been warned." The voice faded into nothing._

**Ponyboy POV**

I woke up with only a brief recollection of the previous night. With my eyes shut tight, I brought my hands up to my face expecting to see blood.

_On the count of three. One...two...th-three. _I thought as I tore my eyes open. I flipped my palms over and ran my eyes down the length of my arms. _No blood? But it was all over me yesterday!_

"Feeling better, Little Buddy?" Darry asked from behind me, causing me to jump and roll off the bed. "Whoa, you alright. Didn't mean to scare ya." Darry held his hand out to me and I gratefully grabbed hold of it. It didn't seem like it took much on his part to hoist me up and pull me at least a foot off the ground.

"I'm okay." I said, trying to decipher if I had just dreamt all that blood. "Where's Soda?" I asked.

Darry looked a little disappointed but answered nonetheless. "He went to go visit Mickey Mouse down at the ranch."

"Oh," Of course. Sodapop loves that little horse of his. "'s Johnny here?"

"Yeah. Want me to get him?" I nodded and he left.

Moments later, the door squeaked open and in stepped Johnny. "You know, if you open the door fast it won't squeak." I advised.

"Sorry." Johnny stood awkwardly in front of the door.

"C'mere." I waved him forward. "Sit." He sat down on the edge of the bed, barely taking up the corner. "Was I...dreaming?"

Johnny looked at me reading my expression; he knew what I was hinting at. "No, it happened."

"Then where...?"

"Darry got you cleaned up and then I guess you just passed out cold."

"I wasn't screamin' was I?" I asked, knowing full well I was; I just wanted him to tell me I wasn't too loud.

He looked me dead in the eye and I immediately read the expression as a 'yes, you were. I thought you'd never hush'. I buried my face in my hands, fully embarrassed, and Johnny just put his arm around my shoulder.

"You know, nobody is surprised. For god sake, you ran out covered in blood! If you didn't scream, there'd be something wrong with you. Only thing that had us guessing was when you were screaming _while _you were passed out. That's why it took us so long to determine whether you were awake or not."

"Oh, Jesus! While I was out?" I couldn't help feeling embarrassed; there are three things greasers don't do: cry, scream and beg. _I bet the guys think I'm real tuf__f now, _I thought, sarcastically.

Johnny rubbed my shoulder. "Don't worry 'bout it, Pone. They think you're tuff enough." Johnny always knew what I was thinking and he always knew the right thing to say.

I smiled at him as best as I could and then frowned when my stomach growled. I shrugged, "Guess I'm hungry."

When I stepped into the living room, everyone's eyes were on me. They were inspecting me to see if I would crack.

"Well, good morning to you, too." I said sarcastically hoping to clear the air. It seemed as if everyone took a sigh of relief, because the room became less awkward instantly.

"You want something to eat, Ponyboy?" Darry asked. I took note that he was still home and by the looks of it, he wasn't going to get ready for work anytime soon.

I nodded. "Yeah, starving."

Soda grinned. "Like every Curtis should be!" He turned to Darry and clapped twice. "The usual, Superman." When Darry only looked at him indignantly, Soda cried. "The boy is hungry and you just stand there? Chop, chop!"

Darry pulled a book off the shelf behind him and threw it at Soda who dodged it in time. "Shut up or I'll knock you square!" Darry threatened playfully, running into the kitchen when Soda chased him.

I quickly took the seat Soda had vacated and Johnny sat on the floor at my feet. I was vaguely aware that Steve and Two-Bit were staring at me but I chose to ignore it. I noticed, however, that Dally wasn't present. I hadn't seen him since I blacked out last night.

I kicked Johnny softly and waited to see his big, brown eyes before I started talking. "You seen, Dally?"

Johnny looked around the room and shook his head. "Not since last night." He whispered. I barely heard him; had Steve and Two-Bit not been present or staring, he would have voiced his answer a little more audibly.

As if Johnny's words had summoned him, Dally entered the house; his face showing the everlasting coolness and nonchalance it held out of habit. "How's the kid?" He asked Steve who was the closest to him.

Steve shrugged and as if I wasn't there, said, "I don't know how long he'll last. He's been pretending it didn't happen at all but I think he knows."

Two-Bit shook his head. "I don't think so. I don't think he does; he passed out remember?"

"Yeah," Steve agreed, "but he was bawlin'! We don't even know if he was really passed out or not. Nobody screams like that in their sleep."

Two-Bit and Dally scoffed. "Apparently you haven't been over when he has a nightmare. Jesus Christ, the boys' lungs can really push air."

Steve slapped his palm against his forehead. "Oh, yeah! I forgot about those! He still gets 'em? I thought––"

Becoming irritated with the conversation about me that didn't include my own input, I interjected. "Hey, hi yeah. Um, I'm still here you know? I _can _hear you." They only stared. "Quit lookin' at me like that! I ain't gonna disappear!" I glared at them and then down at the floor. Out of sight, out of mind, right?

Soda stuck his head out of the kitchen. "Pony, food's ready."

I rolled my eyes at the boys and got up from my seat. "Come on, Johnny."

Breakfast was eaten as usual; the radio blasting on the counter, forks scraping across the glass of the plates, everyone talking loudly and laughing as such; nothing out of the ordinary.'

I finished my food last, which was somewhat "strange" for any Curtis. We eat like pigs; we know it and we don't care.

"You okay there, Ponyboy?" Soda asked, poking me repeatedly in my ribs. It was my tickle spot and everyone knew it, my only weakness…

However, I wasn't laughing now and the constant jabs were registered as annoying more than anything. I wanted nothing more than to scream at the top of my lungs, "_Cut that out!_" but I could never bring myself to yell at Soda.

"Quit it, Sodapop." I sighed. "I'm fine."

He raised an eyebrow and only then did I realize everyone was staring at me, "You sure?"

The eyes I could feel burning holes in my body really had an effect on my response. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I'm sure! Quit askin' me that every five seconds! Jesus Christ!"

Ashamed of my reaction and face glowing red, I picked myself up and walked quickly to my room. I slammed my face in the pillow, willing myself not to cry, when I heard the quiet _thump thump, thump thump,_ of someone advancing towards the door. The door squeaked open and whoever it was wasted no time to make themselves comfortable.

"What do you want?" I asked, voice muffled in the white, pristine cover that cased my pillow.

"Enough games, Kid!" Dally's voice startled me and I lifted my head up to look at him. "I don't know who you think you are; talking back and yellin'. Shit Kid, you know better than that, pissing my off." He pointed at me. "You need to wise up! Start usin' your head 'fore I beat it in!" He got up and walked at the door, slamming it behind him.

He left me there, shivering in fear. _Now I've done it. _I thought, _Now I've pissed him off._

Still shivering horrendously, I found myself smile when Johnny's face popped in the door.

"Hey Johnny," I said, it wasn't often he came back here to the bedrooms. Hell, it wasn't often he came inside the house. He hated "mooching" off of us but he never realized that he doesn't.

"Hi. Are you—"

"Please don't ask if I'm okay, Johnny. I don't wanna hear those words." I interrupted.

"Okay, but why are you shakin' like that?"

"Promise not to tell?" I asked already knowing the answer. He nodded. "It's Dally. I don't know why, he just scares the hell outa me. He always has and he always will."

"Dally? Yeah, he's real tuff. Don't worry 'bout him though, he ain't gonna hurt you." Johnny said small smile threatening to blossom.

"I know. He just…scares me…"

**That last sentence WILL be VERY important in the next chapter! VERY, VERY IMPORTANT!**

**In case you haven't figured it out: **

"**The voice" warns Dally that he has somebody captivated in fear of him but he doesn't know who. Well, _we _know who because of the last sentence... **

**Sorry, I just really want to make sure you all understand right now otherwise the rest of the story just doesn't make sense.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Frogs

**It's been forever and those of you that reviewed, thank you! Those of you that favorite'd this story, thank you! Those of you that are still following, thank you! I appreciate all of you! REVIEW!**

**Please ladies and gentlemen, I have gotten a lot of favorites lately but sadly, no reviews to accompany them. :'( Do you think you can review, please. I'd really like to know what you think of it. **

**Ponyboy POV**

I sat down at the table across from Dally with Johnny on my left and Soda on my right. I chose not to look up from my hot plate as everyone slowly simmered into "table-talk".

No need to look up to know Dally is watching me, trying to figure something or another out. Sometimes I really hate him; other times I'm just scared of him. Partially because of his behavior (honestly, he deserves more punishment than he gets) but mostly because of his aura. He just gives off this…kind of…devilish vibe; it makes the hair on my neck stand up and makes my conscience scream at me. _Damn you, Dallas Winston._

I looked up and his eyes flashed to mine, blue eyes warning.

_Oh God! What if he heard me__? What if…what if he can read minds? Or maybe just mine? Oh fuck, am I screwed or what? Damn –_

_Ponyboy Michael Curtis, you're imagination is _too_ strong. Even if anyone could read minds, it'd probably be someone smart – like Darry! _I screamed Darry's name loud in my mind and peeked at him, waiting to see if he'd respond but he just continued on with his conversation with Soda.

I trembled as Dally's cold eyes frosted my pale skin, and then froze instantly.

"Did—did anyone else hear that?" I asked._ I could hav__e sworn—_

Everyone was silent, listening briefly and then immersing themselves back into their conversations. I didn't care; I blocked all the noise out and listened patiently for the same sound.

Waiting…waiting…wait— "There it is! Did you hear it?" I cried. Johnny nodded beside me but everyone else didn't seem to even hear me. "Shh…" I calmed. Everyone was silent and the same sound played.

"What the hell was that?" Two-Bit yelled.

I shrugged and started walking towards the living room. The sound grew louder with every step. "I think it's in the there." Johnny said from behind me. I didn't even know he got up.

Nonetheless, I nodded and stood in front of the table-side drawer he'd pointed at. Looking back at Johnny, I mouthed numbers up to three and he braced himself. "Go!" I whispered and pulled the drawer out.

Nothing jumped out. I glanced back at Johnny and he was looking down in the pull-out shelf with a hint of amusement in his eyes. "What's there, Johnny?"

He chuckled once then reached his hand in towards where Darry keeps the bills. When his hand returned back to my line of view, he held a small blob. A small, green blob with darker, green spots and a yellowish underside. The underside puffed out and the sound was made again. Johnny snickered.

I liked the sound coming from Johnny; I haven't heard him make a sound of happiness or fun, since I was like 5 and he was 7.

"You like him, Johnny?" I asked, referring to the frog in Johnny's palm.

The frog croaked again and Johnny nodded. "Mmhm, I like him." Just as he said that, the frog hopped from his hand up into his jet-black hair and croaked again.

I laughed. "He likes you, too."

Johnny's eyes glowed and his face lifted ecstatically. "You think so?" There was hope and cheerfulness in his voice. Then I realized, this small animal meant a lot to Johnny. It loves him even before it knows who he is; something Johnny never had with his parents. It made me sad to think that such a tiny creature loves Johnny more than his parents do.

I put a lot into my answer. "I _know _so."

"What's taking you two so long in there?" Two-Bit called. "I hope you're not doing anything I wouldn't!" I rolled my eyes and me and Johnny made to leave.

_Rib-bit_

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Another one?"

"I'll get it." Johnny assured and he turned back to the living room. I shrugged and continued forward. "Oh. My. God." I heard Johnny from behind me.

"What?" When he didn't respond, I turned back around and headed for the living room. What I saw frightened me beyond comprehension.

The small room was filled with tiny, little bodies. There had to be a million dark green spots in front of me. My eyes darted to the table-side drawer where some of the frogs were leaping out of, then to the couch cushions where some more dripped out. On the TV, some more were exploring with their sticky, pink tongues.

My blood ran cold and my head filled with air; the rate of my heart doubled, no, tripled the healthy pace. I knew the symptoms; I was panicking!

"Ponyboy? Ponyboy, breathe!" Johnny was shaking me and there was fear all over his face. "Come on, in and out."

I tried to breathe like he was urging me to and soon enough I calmed down.

"Whoa, whoa Kiddies," Two-Bit's voice came from behind us. "In and out of what?" His grin, ever cheeky, fell immediately as he jumped back in surprise. "What the hell? Where'd all these toads come from?"

"They're frogs!" I yelled, trying ever so hard to keep from hyperventilating. This was too much for me in just two days!

"Darry! Help!" Two-Bit yelled. The sound of a chair scraping across the floor before hitting the ground, followed by three others was at the back of my mind as I tried to stay focused.

"Where did these frogs come from?" Darry asked at the same time as Soda said, "what's up with the toads?" and Steve and Dally said, "what the hell?"

"Um, buckets! We need buckets! Steve, get as many as you can!" I ordered. "Soda, go get as many moist towels as you can and Darry check the phone book for animal control." They each nodded and went to go and fill their assigned task.

Steve soon returned with three large buckets, an average sized laundry basket and a large, unused mixing bowl. "Here you are, Kid."

I grabbed one of the large buckets and started gently tossing the little, green creatures in there. I hadn't said anything to the others but they knew what to do. Soon Darry returned and told us that the animal control people were on the way before he started piling frogs in the buckets with the rest of us.

"Okay Soda. Hand me a towel." He tossed me one and I covered it over the bucket. That way they could breath and it would be harder for them to take it off and hop out again.

Before I knew it, all the frogs were in buckets and being wheeled out of the house by a personnel in a dark blue jumpsuit.

"Would you like me to take that one, too?" The man asked referring to the frog still atop Johnny's head.

Johnny reached up, grabbed the creature and whispered something to it before handing it off to the man. "Bye, Froger." He whispered it so softly, that only I –having been standing as close to him as I was – heard him.

"Froger?" I asked.

Johnny blushed, "I liked the name..."

"No, no, I like it, too. I just didn't know you named him..."

**Dally POV**

Frogs? Damn it! Why me? Why must everything bad happen to me?

"Hey, I'm outa here." I said before walking towards the door.

"You comin' back, Dal?" Johnny's quiet, soothing voice stopped me dead in my tracks. I didn't turn around but I assured him I'd be back.

This shit is really starting to piss me off. Before I knew it, I was throwing open the door to my room at Buck's.

_Shit! How am I supposed to talk to this...guy? I'm not even tired._ I sighed and crawled under the covers anyway after stripping to my boxers.

As I waited impatiently for sleep to some and bring back the guy I've been "talking" to for the past two days, something happened that made my blood freeze.

The sight before me was so unbelievable and unimaginable, that I didn't know what to feel besides fear. A feeling I haven't felt since I was 10 and was being hauled away for the first time. I found myself backed up to the corner of my bed, back against the wall, while I huddled up with my blankets. My knuckles were so white against the sheets that they blended in, I was fisting them so hard. My eyes were so wide, I felt as if they'd fall to the ground any second. My mouth, so dry, I swore my tongue cracked. And strangely, I didn't even care to notice.

Because before me stood a large, glowing form, with wings that hit each wall of the rather large room. The being before me was glowing with such a bright light it made the room seem like the bright blue that the hottest stars in the solar system glowed with. I wasn't sure if the room had become hotter or not but I was dripping in a cold sweat. I dared a look at the face and saw it was flawless. Like the beings arms, its face was a sickly white. Whiter than its wings and silk robe that didn't touch the ground. Looking there, I noticed its feet didn't touch the ground either. This being was floating.

I've only heard of this...thing, one other time and that was when Johnny and Pony had dragged me to church. I'd never admit it but I actually picked up a few things. This was one of those things I picked up. The being before me was an angel; God's messenger.

"Be not afraid." The angel spoke. It's voice was melodious; echoing and ringing in the air. "For I have only come to warn you. You've hardened your heart and just as He promised, frogs were cursed upon you. I have been sent to warn you; ask forgiveness and vow not to commit such crimes. You have kept his people captive and failed to release them. I've been sent to say it again, let His people go. Harden your heart again and He will send insects to burden you. You have been warned."

And as quickly as the angel appeared, he was gone. I wasn't even sure if the whole thing had happened but in the shocked state I was in, I'd forgotten to breathe. My muscles relaxed and darkness welcomed me.

**Please, don't forget to review! Please! I hate to sound desperate but I've just gotten so many 'favorite' alerts, be they favorite author or story, but I haven't got any reviews to prove you like them. Hint, hint.**


	4. Lice

**Ponyboy POV  
**I decided it was best to leave, when Dally came in as he did. He was definitely in one of those moods again. The mood that clearly says, "_Leave me the fuck alone unless you wanna see stars_." However, I noticed that the mood didn't quite carry to his eyes. His eyes were sporting an emotion I _never _would have imagined seeing in Dallas Winston's eyes: fear.

_But what on earth does Dallas Winston have to fear? _I thought, laying flat on my back next to Johnny. I had taken him with me when I decided to leave. He was sitting next to me on the bed quietly, clearly lost in thoughts of his own.

Every so often, he would reach up, scratch his head, and then go back into his thoughts. I ignored it for the most part, that is until it started becoming more and more frequent. Pretty soon, he was like a flea bitten dog scratching at his ear!

"You okay there, Johnny?" I asked slightly concerned.

"I don't know." He was just about pulling out his hair, scratching so hard.

"I bet you just need to wash your hair. Prob'ly got some ants or something in there from sleeping in the lot." I strode over quickly to the dresser and pulled out a towel and some clothes for when he got out. "Come on," I waved him to follow me and we stepped on to the cold, tiled bathroom floor. While he was stripping his jacket off, I pulled out some shampoo and conditioner from under the sink. I set the two bottles down on the water-tank of the toilet and left.

The door opened when I was making my way back to my room so I decided to go and see who it was.

"I'm tellin' ya, Soda, it's that horse of yours!" Steve grumbled scratching his head.

"If my horse gave you fleas, how come I didn't get any? I'm the one that was ridin' him." I could tell Soda found Steve's problem humerus, but I didn't; it seemed way too similar to be a coincidence.

I stepped out into view and cleared my throat a little. "Steve?" I asked.

He looked up at his name and when he saw it was me, he scowled. "What kid?"

"I—when did you head start itching?" Curse my stupid stuttering! _Real tuff, Curtis!_

"I dunno kid. When we left the ranch." His voice was already sounded irritated. I wasn't sure if it was because of me talking to him or if it was because of the itching. I don't know, maybe it was both. Steve was definitely the impatient kind and it made me wonder how someone like Sodapop could be his best friend; they were _totally _different. Oh well, opposites attract, I suppose.

Just in case I was the cause of his annoyance, I turned to Soda and talked to him loud enough so Steve would be forced to listen. "When'd y'all leave the ranch?"

"'bout noon, but I'm tellin' ya, Micky Mouse has nothing to do with this."

Steve was going to shoot something back at him but I cut him off. "It wasn't the horse. Soda's right."

"Do you have any idea what it is, Pony?" I nodded, took a deep breath and walked towards Steve.

"Do you mind if I look?" Steve rolled his eyes but bent down lower so I could see. I took another step closer and peered into his thick, black hair. What I saw next made me jump back.

There were hundreds—no _thousands _of little bugs crawling around. Every strand of hair, every complicated swirl, was under the attack of at least twenty bugs. I'd heard of bugs that attack the hair and scalp: lice, but these creatures had to be bigger than those. "Oh my god," I gasped.

"What?" Soda asked from behind me. I pulled the comb out of my back pocket and ran it through Steve's hair (which is much thicker than I thought). When I pulled it back I held it out towards Soda. He was speechless and when Steve looked up, he was too.

"You've got to be kidding me! Those were not in my hair this morning!"

I was sick; utterly sick. This comb was definitely going in the trash. "Call it a hunch, but I think Johnny's got 'em too. He was itchin' earlier."

"What's up with Johnny?" Dally's voice came from the kitchen. I hadn't really taken notice of his absence.

"Him and Steve, they got these bugs in their hair."

Dally took one look at the comb in my hand, then demanded to know where Johnny was. I told him that he was in the shower and that he was almost done, but he insisted on barging in.

I flinched when I heard the doorknob hit the wall and knew Johnny had done the same.

"Get over here," I heard Dally order. Normally, he would have been nicer to Johnny but his voice was rough, as if he was talking to anyone else. I didn't second-guess that it was because he was worried and not because he didn't care. "Pony!"

I glanced at my brother, then moved quickly to the bathroom. I was a little more than glad to see that Johnny had the jeans I loaned him on.

"Close the door, man." He said. I did it quickly and waited for him to say something else, but he didn't. He just stood there for a minute looking at the two of us before collapsing on to the closed toilet seat. Johnny and I looked at each other, then back at the man with his head in his hands.

"Dal...?" I asked.

"You okay, man?"

Dally didn't respond to either of us, just stayed in his position. It kind of scared me and I knew Johnny was a wreck. If his hero Dally was scared, then we knew that we should have been terrified.

"I dunno guys, I need help." Dally whispered. Both our jaws dropped. What on earth was going on.

**xXx**

"An angel?" I asked in disbelief. Dally had explained to the two of us his dream from last night. It sounded pretty scary but I didn't think it was something that would scare _him_.

"Keep your voice down!" He hushed. "Yeah, that's not it though. He said something about insects, bugs man. "

"Don't worry 'bout it Dal, maybe it a coincidence." Johnny suggested.

"It ain't no coincidence, last time, there was a voice talking about frogs, that happened. And the bloody water, that happened too."

"So... you think someones trying to tell you something?"

"I guess so, the voice keeps telling me to 'ask for forgiveness' but that ain't gonna happen."

I looked at Johnny again, could this voice be God? Could God be talking to Dally? "Did they tell you to repent?"

Dally thought for a minute, "yeah, that sounds familiar."

"Dally, you gotta do it. You gotta ask to be forgiven."

"You're off your rocker! I ain't doin' shit!"

Johnny started scratching his head again. "Dally, you gotta!"

"I gotta, nothing!"

Johnny scratched harder, "Come on Dal!"

"What part of 'no' don't you get?"

"Do it for Johnny!"


End file.
